jesse_and_gromefandomcom-20200214-history
Born To Kill (song)
Born To Kill" is a song written by Jesse Alfred. It serves as the lead single from Jesse and G-Rome first ep, The American Dream . Writing and Composition The song was originally titled "Born Deux Kill" when it first came out June 8, 2012. On the ep it was released as "Born To Kill". Remixes *Ocean Vision Remix — 3:33 Lyrics B-O-R-N TO K-I-L-L WHEN THE NOISE STARTS TO BREAK YOU DOWN AND THE RADIO MAKES NO SOUND WHATS YOUR PLAN YOU GOT THE GUN IN YOUR HAND THE SUNS GOING DOWN DOWN, AND WERE COMING UP UP TELL THEM WHAT'S UP, SHOW THEM UP, OH HATING ON US WILL NEVER STOP, LOVE BEING ON TOP, WERE NEVER GONNA STOP STOP, TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL GO TIME TO KILL THE SHOW BETTER THAN THE BEST FO'SHO DROP IT LIKE MATT, PUT YOUR HANDS WERE THE STARS AT I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY BEST SHOT YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE STOPPED YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN DOWN DOWN IF YOUR WEAPON IS YOUR HATE. SURRENDER WE WERE BORN TO KILL BORN TO KILL IF WE STICK TOGETHER WE'LL BE YOUNG FOREVER WE OWN OUR LIFE, THE NIGHT BLAST ON THE LIGHTS, SPOTLIGHT FEEL THE AIR, RUSHING THROUGH YOUR HAIR IF YOU GOT THE BAD KID BLUES REFUSE TO BE MISUSED 'CAUSE BABY WHEN YOUR BAD, YOUR SO GOOD YOU CAN'T LOSE THE SUNS GOING DOWN DOWN, AND WERE COMING UP UP TELL THEM WHAT'S UP, SHOW THEM UP, OH HATING ON US WILL NEVER STOP, LOVE BEING ON TOP, WERE NEVER GONNA STOP STOP, TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL GO TIME TO KILL THE SHOW BETTER THAN THE BEST FO'SHO DROP IT LIKE MATT, PUT YOUR HANDS WERE THE STARS AT I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY BEST SHOT YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE STOPPED YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN DOWN DOWN IF YOUR WEAPON IS YOUR HATE. SURRENDER WE WERE BORN TO KILL BORN TO KILL IF WE STICK TOGETHER WE'LL BE YOUNG FOREVER WE'VE ARRIVED.UH-HUH JESSE AND G-ROME WERE BOLD, FEARLESS, STRONGER THAN EVER, ESPECIALLY TOGETHER WE CAN ACCOMPLISH, WHAT-WHATEVER STICK AND STONES MAY BREAK OUR BONES BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT US, OH-NO FUCK WHAT PEOPLE SAY, TODAY IS OUR DAY GET OUT OF OUR WAY, I WAS BORN TO KILL FAST DIE YOUNG LEAVE A BEAUTIFUL CORPSE, LIVE MY LIFE ON THE RUN RUNNING TO THE SUN JUST WANNA HAVE FUN I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY BEST SHOT YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE STOPPED YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN DOWN DOWN IF YOUR WEAPON IS YOUR HATE. SURRENDER WE WERE BORN TO KILL BORN TO KILL I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY BEST SHOT YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE STOPPED YOU AINT GONNA TAKE ME DOWN DOWN DOWN IF YOUR WEAPON IS YOUR HATE. SURRENDER WE WERE BORN TO KILL BORN TO KILL Music Video The music video was locked from their official YouTube channel in June'13 reaching a total of 469 views. Credits *Writing — Jesse Alfred *Producer — Mikel *Programming — Mikel *Mixing — Jesse Alfred *Vocals — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Recording — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz at Opal Mist (Albuquerque, 2012) References *''The American Dream booklet''